elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven Rock (Dragonborn)
Raven Rock is a frontier town, located on the southern coast of Solstheim. It was originally a mining settlement built by the East Empire Company in the late Third Era. By 4E 201 it is a far cry from its former days. After the mass Dunmer migration in the early Fourth Era, it has taken on a heavy Dunmer influence in its architecture and culture. House Redoran is an established presence and their banners adorn the walls outside the town. It is policed by the Redoran Guard, under the command of Captain Veleth. It is the first location that the Dragonborn encounters upon travelling to the island of Solstheim on Gjalund Salt-Sage's ship, the Northern Maiden. Locations *Abandoned Building - An empty building on the outskirts. *Alor House - Fethis and Dreyla Alor's home. *Caerellius House - Crescius Caerellius' home. *Coldcinder Cave - A cave located under The Bulwark Jail. *Glover Mallory's House - Glover Mallory's home. *Ienth Farm - A small farmhouse owned by Garyn Ienth. *Morvayn Ancestral Tomb - Redoran burial ground located under the town temple. *Morvayn Manor - Home of First Councillor Morvayn. *Raven Rock Mine - Derelict ebony mine on the outskirts of the town. *Severin Manor - Large home on the outskirts of the city and potential player home, after completion of Served Cold. *Temple - The Dunmer temple dedicated to the Reclamations. *The Retching Netch - Raven Rock inn and bar. *The Bulwark - A large edifice built to protect the town against ash storms. *The Bulwark Jail - The prison building of the town. *Ulen Ancestral Tomb - Dunmer burial ground located under the town temple. Characters *Adril Arano - Second councilor of Raven Rock. *Captain Veleth - Captain of the Redoran Guard. *Cindiri Arano - Wife of Adril Arano. *Dreyla Alor - A Dunmer. *Drovas Relvi - Worker at the The Retching Netch *Elder Othreloth - Elder of the Reclamations and keeper of the Raven Rock Temple. *Fethis Alor - General Goods Merchant. *Garyn Ienth - Ash farmer and General Goods Merchant. *Galdrus Hlervu - Temple priest and apprentice to Elder Othreloth. *Geldis Sadri - Landlord of the The Retching Netch. *Glover Mallory - Blacksmith. *Lleril Morvayn - Member of House Redoran, First councilor of Raven Rock. *Milore Ienth - Alchemist and expert Alchemy trainer. *Mirri Severin - A Dunmer. *Mogrul - Orc money lender. *Slitter - Mogrul's bodyguard. *Teldryn Sero - A mercenary for hire. *Tilisu Severin - A Dunmer. *Tilisu SeverinVendil Severin - A Dunmer. Raven Rock Mine *Aphia Velothi - Crescius Caerellius's wife. *Crescius Caerellius - Owner of Raven Rock Mine. *Millius - Skeleton found in Raven Rock Mine. *Gratian Caerellius - Skeleton found in Raven Rock Mine. *Evul Seloth - Dunmer miner, only found after the mines are reopened after The Final Descent. *Meden Maren - Dunmer miner, only found after the mines are reopened after The Final Descent. *Naris Mavani - Dunmer miner, only found after the mines are reopened after The Final Descent. *Tolenos Omoren -Dunmer Miner, only found after the mines are reopened after The Final Descent. Quests Side quests *A New Debt - Pay Mogrul an outstanding debt. *March of the Dead - Investigate the Ash Spawn attacks on Raven Rock. * Served Cold - Investigate a plot to assasinate First Councillor Morvayn. * The Final Descent - Investigate the death of the famous miner, Gratian Caerellius. Miscellaneous quests *Cleaning the Temple - Clear the Temple's tomb of Ash Spawn. *Drowning her Sorrows - Convince Geldis Sadri to admit Bralsa Drel to the inn. *Distribute Sadri's Sujamma - Distrubite 10 samples of Sadri's Sujamma. *Retrieve Cindiri's Folio - Locate Cindiri's Folio from the Wreck of the Strident Squall. *Pendant Hunt - Locate the East Empire Pendants for Fethis Alor in Raven Rock. *Locate the Raven Rock Stash - Locate the hidden stash of Emberbrand Wine in Raven Rock. *Recover the Bonemold Formula - Retrieve a stolen formula for Glover Mallory. *Retrieve the Ancient Nordic Pickaxe - Retrieve a pickaxe for Glover Mallory. *Collect Netch Jelly - Collect 5 samples of Netch Jelly for Milore Lenth. *The Frostmoon Hunters - Visit the hunters at Frostmoon Crag. Trivia *It is possible to own a house named Severin Manor in Raven Rock by finishing the quest Served Cold. Gallery Dragonborn-trailer-01.PNG|Raven Rock, as seen in the official trailer for the ''Dragonborn'' add-on. Dragonborn Screenshots 9.jpg|A pre-release shot of Raven Rock. Appearances * * ja:Raven Rock (Dragonborn) Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock